


Charmed Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Charmed Lives, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Positive Thinking, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sunrises, Swimming, scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny notices that Steve has been a lot happier lately, What does he do when he sees that?, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: Sorry, Short one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny notices that Steve has been a lot happier lately, What does he do when he sees that?, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, Short one!!!!*

 

It was such a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of him, which he grew to adore. He never got tired of the view of the ocean, Especially of a beautiful man, his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was coming out of the water, & he had a big smile on his face, when he spotted Danny.

 

"Hey, Baby, You are always looking scrumptious", The Former Seal said, as he was nuzzling his neck, The Loudmouth Detective didn't care about water dripping on him. "Thank you, You look fantastic too, What's with the smile ?", Danny asked, he was intrigued by why his lover was so happy, & Steve answered with this simply, as he leaned in for a kiss, & smiled a bigger smile, as he was saying this.

 

"I am now living a charmed life, I am so happy & free, Cause I found the love of my life, who has two great kids, & shares them with me, I never thought I would get that chance of family ever again, I am so grateful, & I am not taking any chances of screwing it up. I am gonna protect what I have, & I will do it with everything I got", Danny knows this, & says, as he kisses him sweetly on the lips, "I know that you would, I never thought of our lives as charmed, I just thought of us as lucky", The Five-O Commander couldn't argue with that one.

 

"We are lucky, Our lives **_are_** lucky,  & charmed", Steve said, as he leads him to the house, "How about some breakfast, huh ?", he asked, & the blond nodded with a smile, "I could eat", & they walked back hand in hand, & they were definitely glad to have each other, cause it would be miserable & lonely for many years to come. Steve said thinking to himself, "Definitely, Charmed Life", as he refocused his attention on his lover, & the task of making breakfast, as soon as they entered the house.

 

The End.


End file.
